


A Mother's Love

by TheBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, She's trying okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: Honerva rescued her son from the rift. She loves him more than anything in this universe, and she will do whatever it takes to prove it.A small drabble about what I think was going on with Haggar and Lotor during Season 7.  This was written before NYC Comic-Con so it's more guesses than spoilers.





	A Mother's Love

"Lotor has been betrayed by Voltron, the so called defender of the universe. They left him to the endlessness of the rift. I am Honerva, mother of Lotor. This location has been compromised. The new Paladins have found this sanctuary."

"Where will we go? The second colony?"

"I am afraid that in Lotor's extended absence, the second colony was found. We must hurry."

\---

"You have been asleep for a very long time, my son."

He was still gathering his wits, but he had enough sense to glare at the witch. 

"I have news."

He used the limited energy he had to roll his eyes, which resulted in a stinging pain in his brain. Honerva saw his struggle and put her hand over his eyes. He clenched his teeth, tried to will his brain to move his arm and push her away, but he didn't have the strength. After a minute of the continued pressure, he began to relax.

She kept her hand there and began to speak again. "You were left to the rift by Voltron." He sensed the malice in her voice, and while he felt utter hatred towards the giant he couldn't seem to fully garner that emotion. It was like he had cotton in his brain. 

"I rescued you, but I don't know the extent of the damage the creatures in the rift have done to your mind. I will try to restore as much of it as I can." He didn't remember any creatures during his time in the rift. All he could remember was the feeling of power, total and complete power. 

"I have brought the Alteans to you." At that, Lotor was finally able to react. A small flinch, that was enough to make the witch increase her energy. "It's okay, they know nothing of what you had to do to accomplish your goals." He was on the brink of his first peaceful sleep when she lifted her hand. 

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. She tried to give a small smile, but the curve of her lip did not quite make it. "Once you have healed I will take you to them." He wanted to see his people.

"I will go into the void and gain unlimited quintessence for the both of us." At this point he was too tired to argue, and he rather not go back in there.

"And we will destroy Voltron." 

\---

"I can stand by myself." 

"Let me help you." Lotor slowed when his mother- the witch- put her hand on his shoulder. It only took a slight touch to soothe him. 

"I want to see my people."

"They are waiting." She assisted him in putting on his robe. He walked down the hallway, not able to care about his appearance. She led him to a balcony overlooking Oriand. 

His people were waiting, and when they saw his face they erupted. They were overjoyed. Their savior had returned to them.

Honerva looked at her son. It was the first time she had seen him smile.

\---

"I want her."

"But you do not need her."

"You have promised me anything I want!"

"So long as you behave. If you do not control your temper, I will not give the princess to you.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he instantly settled down. “You must understand, I love her. They yanked her away without even letting me explain.” 

“I know, and that is cruel. We will exact our revenge soon, but please look at what we've built here. You will be their ruler when I see you are fit to lead once again. Show me you are ready.” 

“I will, mother.” At that she brought her child to her chest. She had finally won him over. He understood her rules and he would follow them. 

Now she could give him anything his heart desired. Voltron would become his toy. The Paladins would become his playthings. The princess would be his.

She knew this was the best way to earn his forgiveness. To show him she loved him and make up for years of neglect. She would do anything for her son.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this right after season 7, but never got around to posting it until now. The clips from NYC Comic-Con? WOW. Tell me what you think will happen in season 8, I need some theorizing buddies!


End file.
